Flesh Intensity
by Kerchan
Summary: Spock x Kirk. Jim Kirk had never seen Spock drunk before, and now he thinks he knows why. Very Mature.


**Flesh Intensity**

**Pairings:** Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, _Very_ mature content, Strong language, _Kink_

-----

The diplomatic party had gone as well as any Federation member would hope. The new planet and new species had welcomed the Federation in with open arms and accepted to trade their Dilithium for Terran resources. The party was a success.

Jim Kirk looked around at the conversing interplanetary species made up of aliens and his crew and smiled. This had been a job well done on his crew's part for their loyalty and diplomacy. He was proud of them and the grin on his face (as goofy as it may have been) shown exactly how proud he was—until it fell seconds later upon scanning a certain corner of the room.

In said corner of the room, stood his First Officer in a manner he was not familiar with. Spock's shoulders looked loose, his face softer around the edges, and his legs wobbly. Considering his forbearing First Officer never—_never—_in all the time he had known the guy shown any persona other than his uptight, emotionless, stiff-backed self, Jim knew right away that something wasn't right. He approached quickly and came up behind his First, then placed a soft hand on his shoulder to turn him away from his quiet conversation with one of the new species. Spock turned with a sluggish nature he'd never seen before and his brown eyes locked curiously onto the ones of the person who dared to intrude on his conversation.

"Captain, it is rude to inter—inter—rupted." In Jim's defense, the character Spock had been conversing with seemed relieved and slipped quietly away. Jim tried his hardest not to smile or laugh.

"I'm sorry," Jim began with a small bit of disbelief in his voice, "could you run that by me again, Commander?"

"Precisely." _That_ didn't make a hell of a lot of sense. Jim quirked his brow very Vulcan like. "Interrupted in my converse is strictly abased rude behave yourself." Jim blinked. He blinked again.

And again.

And then he laughed.

Spock did not appear happy with his Captain's reaction and furrowed his brow but instead of saying anything, he knocked back the last of whatever was in his glass. After Jim's laughter subsided, he regained his Captain demeanor and stood rigidly in front of his First.

"I hate to say this, Commander Spock, but nothing you have said so far has made any sense. I don't even think what you _just said_ was a sentence." Spock said nothing. He simply twirled his glass in his hands and eyed Jim in a manner that would typically result in some kind of bodily harm. He then placed his glass down on the table beside him and picked up another glass full of the similar drink they all had been downing all night. It had a fruity flavour to it, like a smoothie with a bit of a tart kick and everyone had been enjoying it—but it seemed that the drink was having different effects on his First than it had been on the rest of his crew.

Spock nearly downed the entire glass in one gulp. Taking a chance, Jim slowly moved forward to take the glass away and through Spock's bleary vision, he was successful and removed the glass with ease.

"Hey, buddy," Jim tried to ease some of the obvious tension that was forming now that Spock realized his glass had gone missing and looked to be searching for it, "just how many of those have you _had_?" Spock giggled.

Seriously.

No joking.

He _giggled._ Jim just about wet himself from the shear laughter he wanted to burst out into.

"I would say…" He trialed off for a moment as if in thought, "it was less than five," he accentuated the number by holding up one hand and extending all his fingers, "but more than eleven," and here he held up both hands but only shown eight fingers. Jim snickered. Spock. Was. Drunk. Whatever was in these fruity beverages seemed to have the ability to inebriate a Vulcan. If Jim didn't have about three years of academy training and one year of service under his belt, he may have taken advantage of this moment and used it as leverage against his First, but he was more dignified now and decided the best course of action was to get his friend away from the drinks and away from the party. He needed to do it quietly too since he knew once his Vulcan friend was sober again he would not want to hear about how he embarrassed himself at a Diplomatic party.

But this shit was so _hilarious!_

"Funny?" Spock questioned when Jim could no longer hold in his laughter. "My per—perosa--person, you are find it to be of the funny?" Jim stopped for only a second to comprehend what Spock had said, and then he laughed again. He noticed he was bringing unwanted attention to the scene and swiftly took Spock's shoulder and began to lead him away from the floor and towards the exit. Just as they approached the door, he was intercepted by the Ambassador who had held the party. He appeared worried.

"Is everything in the norm, Captain?" He asked. Spock decided that moment was perfect to slump into Jim's arms and giggle-snort. Jim tried to restrain himself from more laughter and kept his face quite serious, given the situation.

"My friend here seems be suffering from some adverse effects from your beverages. It apparently inebriates Vulcans." The Ambassador nodded, now understanding the situation better.

"My apologies." He bowed. "Should I give a sample to your ship's doctor for analysis to find the source so we may prevent this from happening again should we encounter Vulcans in the future?" Jim blinked, the guy hadn't even needed a breath in that sentence. He simply nodded and the Ambassador went on his way. Jim then grasped Spock tightly around his torso and began leading him out, a trail of giggles and incoherent words in English and Vulcan following behind them.

---

When they beamed aboard, Scotty's grin was the only one he had seen thus far that could match his own.

"Well, well, wot do we be havin' here? Someone looks as though they'd been havin' ah good time!" Spock giggled-snorted again and pulled himself up so he was level with Jim's ear.

"He funny talks." Jim tried—really _tried_—not to burst into another wave of laughter, but unfortunately, Scotty did it for him.

"You're talking quite funny yourself at this point, Spock." Jim said as even as he could. He began to lead Spock away and looked back in time to see Scotty and whisper to him that this doesn't leave the transporter room. The Scotsman seemed to comply without fuss.

Since nearly all the crew had gone down the party, there were not as many crewmembers aboard strutting this ship at this time. Jim was thankful because the last thing he wanted was for an ensign to see the strange scene being played out in the corridors. Spock couldn't walk, could hardly talk, and was—for the most part—quite unhelpful as Jim desperately tried to get the man to his cabin. Every few steps, Spock would trip and start giggling and then fall into Jim's arms only to flail in a humourous way and trip again. Eventually, traveling was useless and with a few feet in places they shouldn't, they both tripped on to the floor with a loud thud. Jim decided it would be best to remain put until Spock was coherent enough to move on his own. Jim sat up against the wall and managed to pull Spock up beside him. His First only sat like that for about ten seconds before his head lolled over and rested securely on his shoulder.

"We are nut—nit—not moving."

"I thought it'd be best to sit until you got a little of your bearings back."

"A wise de-education."

"_Deduction._" Jim corrected with a small chuckle. Spock raised his head for a brief moment to eye him.

"That is what I said: '_de-suction'_." Then his head relaxed back onto his shoulder and rested. Jim knew he had been shit-faced a lot in his days and he had seen some pretty hilarious drunks too—but this—_this!_ This was so funny! This was beyond anything Jim had ever imagined that could happen and to see it first hand was something he really wished he had a camera for! But, in all respect, Jim knew he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't take advantage of this moment and use it against Spock in any way in the future. The two had developed a friendship that he didn't want to hinder on blackmail. He was more than aware that Spock had _way_ more shit on him. This was just something they could say—made them _even_.

They sat there for a few minutes, no one speaking, until Spock decided the quiet was apparently becoming annoying. He moved himself upright and turned his head to face Jim who looked back inquisitively. He was so close to his Vulcan friend that he could see his dilated pupils and smell and the fruity beverage flowing off his breath. Jim couldn't complain, fruity breath was helluva lot better than beer breath.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Spock?" He was speaking slowly, not really sure if Spock could handle a fast conversation at this point.

"I require that you help me to my quarters. I have sobered enough to be in control of my motor skills as well as my—hic—_most_ of my speech." Jim didn't have time to agree before Spock was lifting himself up from the floor and Jim followed suit. Just as Spock began his first step, he tripped, but Jim caught him by his forearms and was holding him steady. Spock looked up and both began a stare at one another that was becoming quite the norm with them.

"Spock?" Jim asked.

"I was mistaken." He watched as his friend looked away from the strong gaze and tried to regain himself, "I am not completely in control as of yet." Jim swore he saw a faint green flush cover his cheeks, but Jim dismissed it. Surely _Spock_ wasn't _blushing_.

It took a little while longer than Jim thought it would to get Spock to his cabin, but he was relieved because it did seem that Spock was more aware of himself. The more serious attitude and the lack of giggles gave that away. By the time that made it, Spock seemed completely in control, though the slight wobble of his figure and the occasional hiccups slipped by. Jim released him and Spock opened his door with a swish. Before he entered, he turned to face his helper.

"Thank you, Captain." He hesitated, "No. Thank you, _Jim_." Jim gave an airy smile and shrugged.

"Hey, I'd do anything for my friend." Spock eyed him up and down. It was quite un-like him to do it so obviously.

"Indeed."

"Do you need anything else?" Jim didn't know why he asked that, but he was certain he was still concerned over his friend. It came out, natural, like he had done it a billion times for his First Officer. Spock simply eyed him again, and then a faint smile, very small, appeared on his lips and just as quickly as it shined, it faded.

"Yes." He said absently with a small _hic_. "I require assistance."

"With?" Jim asked slowly, almost cautiously. Spock's brow tiled for a moment.

"It is rude to offer your services and then to question." He stepped to the side to allow Jim in. At first, Jim wasn't sure what to do, but Spock _was_ in a helpless state and was probably realizing his embarrassment at this point and needed to talk it out. Maybe he needed help with getting ready to meditate? Jim didn't know, but if Spock needed him, he'd oblige.

He walked in and the door shut securely behind him. The first thing he noticed was the intense heat. Almost reading his mind, Spock told the computer to adjust the temperatures to Human normal and Jim felt immediately relieved. Now all he had to worry about was the lights, which were very dim. He was about to brighten them when he remembered—duh—Spock was drunk and 'bright lights' and 'drunk' didn't normally mix well together, so he kept his mouth shut. He turned to his friend and sighed.

"So what do you need me to do?" Spock remained silent for a few seconds before he slowly ordered the computer to lock his room with Captain Override only. Jim was confused. "Spock?" Before he could question him, he felt slender fingers wrap tightly around his upper arms and throw him viciously against the wall. When Jim tried to retaliate, Spock rendered him helpless by pressing his body up against him and pinning his hands above him with—_One. Fucking. Hand._ The force of the moment had put Jim in a slight daze.

"Jim." Spock whispered softly across his face. Jim began to feel himself panic.

"Spock, release me! That's an order! You're obviously too intoxicated to know what you're doing!" Spock ignored him and nuzzled his lips into the nape of his neck and licked delicately up towards his ear. Jim could feel his body shudder.

"I know," he licked again, "_exactly_ what I'm doing." He kissed his neck and bit him lightly until he reached his ear again where he suckled at his lobe and gently nibbled the soft flesh. Jim felt his face flush and his body react. It was incredibly erotic but also incredibly wrong. Spock was his friend and though he had considered his First as more at times, he didn't exactly have the intention of ever taking it further. He figured Spock would never understand his advances and find his human regard as unacceptable compared to Uhura's.

"Stop!" Jim shouted but it was more of a whisper. "You're…intoxicated!"

"So I am." He felt a hand slide under his shirt and grope his abdomen and then rub his left nipple. The rub suddenly became a pinch and Jim gasped from the spike of sensation. "It seems being intoxicated will be the only way I can show my emotions so freely." Jim looked up to his First, woozy from the rush he was feeling. Spock then pinned his throat against the wall and thrust his hips into his, grinding his obvious erection into Jim's member.

"I want to _fuck_ you." His breath was hot, his words baritone and deep. Hearing Spock say those words sent an electric jolt through his entire body. Jim panicked again.

"Computer! Captain Override code Alpha—" but before he could finish, hot Vulcan lips were pressed tightly against his. The hand that had held his neck was trailing down his body and grasped his hardening cock through his pants as the alien tongue probed his orifice and conquered his breath. He felt Spock's tongue swirl with his, battling it out for the domain, feeling it swipe the roof of his mouth and digging below his tongue, and then he did something Jim hadn't felt since high school—Spock sucked on his tongue and bit it lightly, and then released it to bite his bottom lip and taste his victory. When he felt his First move away, he could also feel the string of saliva that parted with him.

Jim was _breathless_.

Spock massaged his now fully erect cock. "You are enjoying this." Jim didn't respond. He couldn't. He felt a hot breath encase his right ear. "I am going to enjoy fucking you hard and make sitting become a laboured chore." Jim shuddered.

"Sp-Spock!" Jim managed in the height of his daze, "You're drunk! You'll regret this in the morning! I swear!"

"Do not play a fool, Jim, we both know that this is what we both want." Jim blinked, confused by Spock's choice words. "I have seen you. How you touch my fingers so briefly when you walk to my science station; how you lean in close to me in the turbolift; and that time you bent yourself over the Captain's chair and _begged_ me to fuck you in front of your Bridge crew." Jim's brows shot up as high as they could.

"I _never_ said that!" Spock pulled back for a moment like he was in thought.

"Yes. Yes, you are correct. You did not say that. That was one of my fantasies." He brought his lips close to Jim's ear and whispered delicately as he ground their erections together so pleasurably. "But that is something I hope to change." His whisper brought a chill down his spine and made him light-headed.

"You…_fantasize_…about me?"

"Does that turn you on, Jim?" The fact was that it _did._ For some reason, it absolutely _did_ turn him on. He suddenly felt his mind snap from the brisk touches and the grinding their hips had reduced to. _God!_ It was completely _beautiful!_ If Jim had ever wanted to be manhandled and forced into submission, it was always Spock he pictured doing it to him. To see, to _feel_ his desires finally laid out before him, he could hardly stop himself from drowning in it.

"Yes," Jim whispered, feeling himself become intoxicated by the intensity on his flesh. "Yes, tell me, tell me what you fantasize about." Jim had succumb to his primal desires and relaxed into Spock's ever-growing grip.

His First didn't hesitate and took Jim's submission for all that it was. He pulled his Captain from the wall and pulled his shirt up over his head, then forced Jim's hands behind his back and tied his hands together with the sleeves of his gold tunic. Then, holding Jim in place from behind, he pulled his body close to his and pressed his hard erection into Jim's bottom while letting his other hand trail onto Jim's front and slowly, _slowly_, he ripped the black undershirt until nothing was left but Jim's bare chest.

Jim moaned, feeling Spock's hardness pressing into his buttocks and feeling those claw-like fingers scratching his front and pinching his teats with precision. Spock then released his hands and instead let Jim drop to his knees where he grasped a fistful of his blonde hair and held him in place. Spock stooped behind him and pressed his cock into Jim's bottom again, this time accentuating his grinding thrusts by tugging at Jim's hair and teasing his nipples with hard, painful pinches. It was becoming too much. Jim ached agonizingly.

"Oh, _God_, Spock! Just fuck me! Fuck me! Please!" Spock wrestled with their clothes for only a moment before Jim was completely naked and Spock was the only one still in pants. Pulling his hair, Spock guided Jim across the floor until he was eye-level with the bed where Spock sat himself victoriously.

"I do not have lubricant." Spock told him with an air of dominance. He pulled Jim's head towards his achingly hard erection and began to unzip his pants. "Provide the lubrication with your mouth." Jim stared at the opened pants and then looked up to his strong Vulcan. Spock became impatient and grasped his hair again making Jim wince. "Now." He ordered.

Jim finally complied and used his teeth and tongue to open the pants further. He bit the waistband of Spock's undergarments and pulled them down until the large Vulcan cock flung out and popped him on the side of his eager mouth. A small bit of precum had fallen onto his cheek and trickled slowly to his lips. Spock's musky smell filled him with arousal and he licked his lips sensuously.

He began by staring at its shape, not much different from his own, only green instead of pink. After his eyes took in the beautiful sight of this Vulcan man-candy, he went below the shaft and licked up the bottom from base to tip, catching a bit of precum on his tongue and swallowing it's salty flavour. He did this a few more times, readying himself for the organ he was about to engulf. Then he slowly, pressed his lips to the tip and kissed gently, licking, and then opening his mouth wide to take it all in. He did this slowly, teasingly, ushering the organ with precise movements from his lips and tongue. Spock moaned quietly and placed his hands on either side of his head. Spock's cock filled his mouth until full and he stopped pushing the shaft about half way down out of fear of gagging on its bulk.

He sucked and pulled back, then pushed forward until he could handle no more, and then pulled back again, making erotic suckling noises as his coated the Vulcan's cock with his saliva.

"How does that taste, James T. Kock-sucker?" Jim knew it was the intoxicant that made Spock speak this way, but—_Oh!_—how he loved it! To see his reserved First Officer so dominant, so hungry and aroused—it made Jim's body burn with anticipation. He pulled off slowly and felt a string of saliva part with his lips.

"Delicious." Jim moaned and took the organ back into his greedy mouth. He wanted more, desired to feel that hot Vulcan flesh burn his throat. The cock was surprisingly hot and he just knew that his seed—his milk—oh, it had to be even _hotter!_ Relaxing his throat, he took in more of his member, forcing himself to comply with its size and shape, ushering the head further down his throat until his lips met soft hair and dampening fabric. Spock moaned silently and took hold of his hair, fucking Jim's mouth until he could no longer hold back and Jim's desire was met. A hot, thick, milky substance rushed down his throat and filled his stomach with satisfaction. His First released his hair as the milk stopped flowing, but as Jim began to remove the organ from his mouth, it did not soften as a Human's member would. It was still hard and ready.

_Ready for me,_ Jim thought erotically.

Spock removed himself from the bed and stood behind Jim, untying his hands from the tunic sleeves. Jim felt a rush of sensation return to his sore arms as he could move them again.

"On the bed." Spock commanded. "On your back." Jim complied and lied down on the soft mattress. His cock was still aching with need and he had been ignoring it. To relieve some of the tension, he stroked himself and squeezed liberally. Spock smacked his hands.

"If you continue to touch yourself, I will tie your hands again."

"Spock," Jim started as he moved his hands above his head to deter himself from wanting to masturbate, "where have you been hiding this sadistic beast?"

"Behind my Vulcan civilities. Inebriation, I knew, would be the only way to let them show through without resistance from my heritage." Jim gave a questioned look. Spock seemed to read his thoughts and gave a quick, small smile. "Yes, Jim, I analyzed the drink before consumption and knew it would intoxicate me upon ingesting it."

"You planned this whole evening!" Jim accused, now lifting himself from the bed on his elbows, but Spock shoved him down violently and attacked him with a fierce, hard, kiss.

"Yes," He hissed seductively, "I knew this would be the only way to show you my desire. I could stand it no longer with your tight ass hovering in my view every day, begging for someone to spank you senseless." He kissed Jim again with a bit more endearment, "I watched as you battled numerous aliens and creatures and torture yourself. Every time you took a malicious hit, I saw a sense of pleasure shock awake in your eyes." He stared heatedly at Jim. "You are a masochist." Jim smiled at that word bestowed upon him.

"And you are a sadist."

"Precisely my motives for the evening." They stared for was felt like an eternity.

"We really do compliment the other." Jim sighed as he reached up for another kiss, but Spock denied him and pushed him vigorously back into the bed.

"Shut up, Jim, you talk too much." And with that, his First grasped him tightly and attacked his mouth with savage kisses, biting his swollen lips, tangling his fingers in his hair and sadistically pulling his head back to molest his neck with the same heated torture.

"Oh, yes! _Yes!_ Yes, Spock!" Jim called.

"Do you like that?" Spock bit his nape until he knew a bruise would form there. Jim moaned at the intense pain/pleasure.

"Yes!' He called again, "Make it hurt! Make it hurt so _good_!" Spock complied and bit him several more times across his collarbone and shoulders, leaving bruises as he marked his territory.

Jim's hands fled down to his engorged member and he began pumping himself again as Spock nipped at his teats and assaulted his upper body. His First Officer was clearly not kidding about the 'No Masturbation' rule and immediately regained the discarded tunic and tied his hands up to the top of the bed, leaving Jim completely at Spock's mercy. Spock eyed his captive and smiled wickedly. Jim looked so weak, and he knew it, he purposely let his face look hurt and needy.

Jim licked his lips and pouted from the loss of all the intense heat. He bucked his hips as he tried to relieve his pressure. "Please," Jim begged, "I need to cum. I need to cum so badly…"

"Does it hurt?" Spock asked as though he was back on the Bridge.

"Yes!" Jim wailed and tossed his head side to side. Spock stopped his movements by grabbing his forehead with one hand and inserting the two fingers of the other. Jim obediently licked them and sucked on them, making them wet and slippery. The Vulcan began a strange breathing pattern, which caused Jim to look up, and then he remembered that Vulcan fingers were very sensitive. He lapped at them a little harder with this remembered knowledge and did everything he could to bring Spock to orgasm just then, but the fingers left his mouth and his tongue wept from the absence.

He watched as his First then went to the base of the bed and positioned himself in front of Jim's bottom. He watched as his legs were lifted slowly and placed over his hot shoulders. The wet fingers disappeared.

Where they reappeared, Jim could only moan.

Spock slid his fingers in gently at first, and rubbed and relaxed the ring of muscle until he inserted the other finger. He spit occasionally to return back some of the slickness that was drying away in the cool air. Before long, three fingers were probing and scissoring his opening, driving him mad with anticipation. Spock was sadistic, and Jim knew it, the way he teased his opening and refused to touch that sacred little bump inside him. He was avoiding it on purpose. Jim groaned into the air. Then, without warning, Spock entered a fourth finger, stretching him wider. Jim gasped. The burn was too much and caused him to ache.

"Spock!" Jim groaned from the burn, "St-stop! It hurts!"

"Good." Spock simply stated. "Beg for my cock in replacement." He felt the fingers torture him and widen him, still avoiding his prostate.

"Ah!" Jim moaned as the fingers started thrusting into him with an erratic pace, "Fuck me! Please, Spock! Fuck me!"

"I am fucking you, Jim." He said matter-of-factly.

"N-no!" Jim pleaded. "Fuck me with your…your…!"

"My what, Jim? Say what you want." The fingers slid into him with ease now that his opening was relaxed and Jim could hardly contain himself. He wanted to be fucked. To be filled with that hard alien cock and pounded into the mattress. He wanted it so badly!

"Say what you want, you dirty, cum-slut," Spock bellowed with a seriousness Jim never knew him to have. Jim lost it right there. Those words had been so erotic, so perfectly formed, he couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to reach his orgasm, Spock's fingers clipped him tightly around his base and prevented the coming moment. Jim cried out in shock and pain. He writhed about, contorting himself to try and make his release, but Spock replaced his tight grip fingers with a thick band of rubber. Tears were forming in his eyes now, oh how he needed to cum!

"Spock! Please! Let me cum! Please!" He kept writhing, moving about in front of his First. The fingers slipped out and he found himself missing their touch. "Ah, no! Put them back!" He begged.

"Do not worry, Jim, I have a replacement that will be much more filling." He looked down and saw Spock's stiff cock being placed to the entrance of his body. Just before he pushed, he stopped with his cockhead wetting his puckered nub. Jim tried to shove it inside himself, but his tied arms prevented him.

"Spock!" He must have called the Vulcan's name so many times tonight.

"I have still yet to hear you say what you want." He teased his opening with his hard cock. Jim could have cum again had it not been for the rubber around his base. "Say it, Jim. I want to hear you beg. Tell me exactly what you want." He had endured enough and could not take any more of the abuse.

"Put your cock inside me!" He moaned. "I want to feel you! I want you to shoot that hot milk into my helpless body and keep fucking me until I'm full!" Spock complied eagerly and both moaned as his cock pushed passed his sphincter muscle and he violently thrust into his body until he was met at the hilt. He stopped and let Jim take in the full contact. Then he eased out and eased back in with a slow, rhythmic pace.

"More!" Jim gasped, his body aching with need. "Ha-harder! Harder! I need _more!_" Spock was quick to fulfill the desire and he thrust his cock deep inside his captive Captain and pulled out until only his head remained, and then he thrust in again with such a force that he knew it was hurting as well and pleasuring Jim.

Jim felt that hard cock hit his prostate and he moaned, he moaned like a slut would moan. "Oh, Yes! Yes! Yes!" _Thrust!_ "More!" _Thrust!_ "Deeper!" _Thrust!_ "Harder!" Thrust after thrust hit his prostate but as much as Jim wanted to cum, he couldn't, the rubber was preventing it. The pain was exquisite, he didn't want this to end, not yet. He would have begged to have the rubber removed, but he was enjoying the crossing of pain and pleasure far too much. He could fill Spock moving inside him, his cock filling him to the brim. He had played with himself before and had stuck his fair share and large toys inside himself, but nothing—_nothing_—compared to this. How would he masturbate ever again? Nothing could ever compare.

His First continued to pound him, the slap of their bodied becoming louder and erotic. Just when Jim thought it couldn't get any better, he felt Spock remove the rubber and began to stroke him earnestly with his each pound. His body had to compensate for the lack of blood-flow and the constricting rubber, but it only took a few seconds for him to harden again and feel the coming orgasm.

Jim dropped his legs from Spock's shoulders and wrapped them tightly around his waist, urging him to keep fucking that spot with the same intensity. The slick and sloppy sounds Spock's cock was making every time it came out to plunge right back in was driving him insane.

"Jim!" Spock groaned, "Cum for me!" It was like his body had been waiting for those words all along and it pushed him over the edge. Still holding his cock in one hand, he felt himself spurt his seed in wave after wave of his orgasm and felt it rest against his stomach and abdomen. His orgasm also trigger a tightening of his muscles and he milked Spock's member until he felt so full, he knew his body would be sloppily dripping that hot cum for the rest of the night. Spock held on to him as spurt after spurt of his seed continued to fill his insides. That burning, Vulcan milk inside him made a fire ignite and he felt himself orgasm again—a strange occurrence as he had never had multiple orgasms before.

Jim felt his body go slack and relaxed into the bed sheets as Spock removed himself from the confines of his insides. Spock didn't need to say it, Jim felt it. He felt the cum dripping from his nub and sliding down his bottom. He loved that feeling. He knew he had been claimed. Both were sweating and breathing as hard as they could, but he watched lazily as Spock stood up from the bed.

"Where—?" He didn't have the energy to ask his complete question. Spock turned around, he looked normal, composed as though he wasn't intoxicated anymore and completely himself.

"Do you require anything, Captain?" Spock asked with a professionalism he typically saw on the Bridge. Jim shook his head, tired from his encounter. "Well," he hesitated, "I do." Jim looked up lazily. "This flesh intensity…it is ours. _Ours alone_." He flicked his brown eyes darkly so they met his blue ones. "You are mine, Jim." The serious tone was enough to make Jim ready for another round.

"I…" Jim breathed, "am yours, Spock." He meant it.

Spock nodded and turned towards the bathroom. Jim watched until the door shut and all that was left in his vision was the barren, stale-grey door.

He smiled.

-----

A/N – Oh, I'm a dirty, _dirty_, person. *blush* Review if you have time. Thank you for reading!


End file.
